1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to methods and devices for displaying an image, and more particularly, to methods and devices for displaying a predetermined image on an uppermost layer of a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advancement of technology, a smartphone, a personal computer (PC), a table PC, a game device, a personal digital assistance (PDA), a digital multimedia player, and the like, are used more often in people's lives. Most of these devices provide a function of processing and displaying an image.
Additionally, most of these devices provide an interface for processing an image based on a user input. If an image is processed based on a user input, it may be useful to implement an interface that is easy to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an image displaying method that a user may easily and intuitively use to process an image.